All you need is a love song
by Sesshomaru010Rin
Summary: Rin was best friends with Sesshomaru as a kid.When she mysteriously went missing, and not that many people seemed to care, Sesshomaru felt crushed. He lost his only best friends and nobody cared. But what happens when a crazy Rock star comes into his life
1. backstage

**Summary: Rin was best friends with Sesshomaru as a kid. When she mysteriously went missing, and not that many people seemed to care, Sesshomaru felt crushed. He lost his only best friends and nobody cared. But what happens when a crazy Rock star comes into his life and totally saves his butt? Is it really love? Add some hyper friends, jealous boyfriends, and some alcohol and oh not to mention the tours, fans, and CD's and you've got yourself a story. [[SesshXRin **

**Ps- this chapter SUCKS! I'm never good at intro's. ugh. The rest will be SOOO much better I promise. **

**Pss- I like reviews.**

**Psss- I like ideas when people review me. Give me some and I will credit you if I use them.**

**Rin: 18**

**Sesshomaru: 21**

**Inuyasha: 18**

**Kagome: 18**

**Sango:20**

**Miroku: 21**

**Shippou: 16**

**[OC Victoria: 19**

**[OC Belinda: 17**

**Jaken: 19**

"Your such a loser." Victoria said rolling her eyes at Rin.

"What!?!" Rin said as she burst out into laughter. "I'm still warming up!" Rin added, pleading her case.

And with that their was a loud knock at the door.

"COME IN!" Belinda shouted turning away from the mirror.

"Rin. LET'S GO! STOP FUCKING AROUND!" A man in dress clothes shouted at Rin, while walking away from the room.

Rin let out a sigh and set the electric green and blue guitar down and grabbed her bright red guitar to mach the tips of her pitch black hair, and walked out of the room. Following her was Belinda and Victoria.

-x-x-

"Come on, Inuyasha!" Kagome said giggling, grabbing his hand and pulling him along.

"Chill Kagome!" Sango said running up to her best friends side.

"OH god. What is he doing here?" Inuyasha asked to nobody in particular. Kagome glanced over her shoulder to see who Inuyasha was talking about and of course it was, Sesshomaru. Inuyasha's older brother.

He was tall, had long silver hair that was pulled back into a low pony tail, and cold golden eyes. He was handsome no doubt about it.

"Does he ever wear anything different then that?" Kagome asked teasingly.

"He is such a fag."

"INUYASHA!"

Kagome glanced at him one more time. He had on skin tight black jeans and black and white checked vans. He had a chain hanging from his pants and he had on a tight black band t-shirt and a black sweater, that was a rib cage and a melting heart behind it. His usual black eyeliner shone like a light off his pale skin.

He was with his friend, Jaken, who looked similar. Except Jaken had on baggy black pants and different shoes. He was short and kinda chubby with neon green hair that almost blended in with his tan skin.

-x-x-

"KAGOME!" Shippou shouted at his friends, and they all walked over avoiding the crowd of bodies.

"Okay, So I heard every band here is great! Especially that one called 'Red Alert'" Miroku said to Sango.

"Is that the one with the girl singer?" She asked back. And he nodded.

-x-x-

The whole tight building went black, and then many red laser lights and strobe lights went off along with a siren

Then they stopped and music started that sounded quiet and very old.

"WHERE THE HELL ARE MY DRUMS!" Rin shouted over all the screaming crowds.

Followed by that her drummer quickly hit the drums rapidly, joining in was her lead guitarist who played the cords to her most popular song.

[[ several songs later

"GOOD NIGHT ALL YOU SKANKS!" Rin shouted smiling and she chucked her mic to the ground.

Rin ran off stage as her band set everything down and followed, except for her drummer who gave his drum sticks to some girl in the front row, and walked off.

"RIN GREAT SHOW!" "GOOD JOB RIN!" "RIN, KEEP UP THE GOOD WORK!" All the stage hands shouted. Rin shoved her way thorough the crowds of stage hands until she hit her dressing room. She slammed the door and leaned her back against it.

"OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD IT'S RIN! CAN I HAVE A LOCK OF YOUR HAIR!" Belinda shouted falling to her knees in front of Rin and grabbing onto Rin's shirt and pulled.

"Your such a dork!" Rin said laughing walking away.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! DON'T LEAVE!!!!!!!!!" Belinda shouted curling into a little ball on the floor.

Rin walked over and checker her messages on her phone and it read 'one new message' with a picture of an envelope. She slid her phone up and it read:

From: Kohaku

Received: 8:36pm  
Message: hey babe. Out bak. Come when don. Ily

Rin slid the cover down and walked out her door not saying a word. She walked down a crowded ally and out the back doors into the open cold night air. Cigarette smoke flew into the air in one puff, and Rin walked over to it.

"Hey. How did the show go?" Kohaku asked extending his free arm to give her a hug. Rin stepped into the hug and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Good. I guess." Rin said sighing. She hated when he smoked, especially around her. He let out a puff of smoke and dropped the cigarette on the floor and stepped on it.

"RIN! The show was GREAT!" Victoria said walked up next to the couple.

Victoria was always the mature one of the group. She even looked mature. She had long curly brown hair and black framed glasses. She always had a nice shirt on and nice pants.

"Thank you darling." Rin said smiling at her.

"My ass is vibrating." Kohaku blurted out and leaned off the wall a little to pull his cell out of his back pocket.

"Hello………hey………Yeah……….where are you at?………… Okay, yeah……..I will be there in like 10 minutes………okay. Bye" Kohaku slammed his phone shut and stuck it back in his pocket. "I'm going to go hang with some of the guys." Kohaku said breaking away from Rin's hold. "I'll see you tonight." He whispered in her ear before giving her quick kiss and leaving.

Kohaku disappeared behind the door leaving only Rin and Victoria. Victoria let out a sigh and began to walk away as well. "Come one Rin. Let's go for a walk." Victoria said looking back at Rin. "Okay mom." Rin replied sarcastically smiling.

Both girls walked down a long almost empty black hall. Eventually it led to a empty backstage area where some people were hanging.

"What the fuck did you just say!?"

"You heard me." Jaken piped.

"What about you? You faggot." A medium height boy said. He was wearing a gold chain and some baggy clothes.

Sesshomaru had it. He was sick of being called a fag. So he took a step forward and punched the man right in the left eye. He stumbled back and covered his eye. His friend took a step forward and raised his fist to punch Sesshomaru back when Jaken jumped in and kicked him very hard in the back of the leg causing him to fall on his knees. The man who got punched by Sesshomaru turned right around and punched Sesshomaru in the side of the face.

Sesshomaru could taste the blood in his mouth and spit some of it out.

Rin and Victoria walked out into the open to see Sesshomaru get punched in the face.

"HEY!" Rin shouted running over. "Fuck off Tommy." Rin said standing in front of Sesshomaru.

"He with you?" the one named Tommy asked. [[ the one with the black eye

"Yeah. So fuck off!" Rin barked.

"Sorry Rin. Sorry Bro. Didn't know you were with her." Tommy said and him and his buddy walked away.

Sesshomaru looked down at the girl in front of him. Her hair was jet black and the ends of her hair were dyed a bloody red and it was stick straight with layers.

Rin turned around and looked up at him. _Holy fuck. He is hot! _Rin thought with just one look at him. "Hey. Sorry about that." Rin said smiling up at him.

_Damn… _Sesshomaru thought looking her up and down. Rin noticed and turned to Victoria. Jaken walked over.

"Whoa! It's Rin!" He said looking at her. She smiled at him. "The One and Only!" She replied laughing.

"Hi. I'm Victoria." She said walking over and held her hand out to Sesshomaru and shook hands with him.

Sesshomaru rubbed the blood off from around his mouth with his sleeve and looked back over at Rin. For some odd reason she looked very familiar. _Not a shocker. I have gone to like 5 of her concerts_. Sesshomaru thought. _She is a lot more beautiful in person, I will admit _He continued to think.

Just then Rin was practically right up against him looking up right into his eyes. "Yer pretty." She said saying 'your' with slang. And She burst out laughing. "Can I take a picture with you?" She then asked. Sesshomaru blinked. "Sure?" He said. "TO THE CAMERA MOBILE!" Rin shouted pointing to the hallway her and Victoria came down. Rin turned on her heel and walked down the hall. "You can come with if you want" Victoria said smiling at the two and following Rin. Sesshomaru and Jaken exchanged a glance and quickly followed. Two security guards stepped behind Victoria blocking the way for Jaken and Sesshomaru. "THEY'RE WITH ME!" Rin shouted ahead of the group and the two guards stepped off to the side to let them pass. Rin stopped in front of a door and went in. Sesshomaru looked at the piece of notebook paper on the door that had a little stick ninja and I big heart that said 'Bellyy lubs Rinyy.' He glanced around the room to see a girl with dirty blonde hair and black highlights sitting on the couch watching TV. She didn't even bother to look up.

"Rin. Kohaku stopped by and said call him like soon." The girl on the couch said.

"Belly. Where is my camera?" Rin said digging through a drawer.

"In your purse I think. Why?" The girl said and sat up. "HELLO!" Belinda shouted happy when she saw Sesshomaru. Victoria sat next to Belinda on the couch and pushed her shoulder back so she wouldn't fall off the couch.

Rin walked over to her large red purse and began to dig through it. "HA! I found it!" Rin said pulling our a small black digital camera. She leaned her butt against the edge of the table and looked down at her camera. She turned it on and was going through all her pictures quickly, which gave Sesshomaru enough time to really look at her. She was wearing dark blue jeans and a white tank top with a black button up short sleeve shirt on with a red tie.

"Okay. It's good." She said pushing off the table and walked over to Sesshomaru. "Are you good at picture taking?" Rin asked smirking at him

"Why?"

"Because your taller and you could hold the camera higher then I can." Rin said as she laughed a little.

Sesshomaru took the black digital camera from her hands and held it above his head. He wasn't looking at it directly and snapped it.

He lowered it and looked at the screen. He let a small smile press his lips. Rin looked cute. She had her hands in a fist up to her mouth like she was biting her nails and was looking up.

"Whoa. Pretty boy much?" Rin said looking at the screen on the camera.

"Pretty girl much?" Sesshomaru said loud enough for only Rin to hear. He kept his small smile when he noticed Rin's cheeks went a slight shade of pink.

Victoria's cell phone broke the silence.

She answered and then slammed it shut.

"Hey Belly. Can you help me with moving all of our sound equipment?"

"Sure thing!" Belinda said standing up and walking over to Victoria.

"Hey. Can you help to?" Belinda asked walking over to Jaken.

'_What the hell? Why would they want my help_?' Jaken thought. But he agreed anyway, leaving only Rin and Sesshomaru in the room.

The door clicked shut and Sesshomaru glanced over at Rin. She was going through her bag. She then set it down and walked over to the couch and plopped down on it.

"So how are you?" Rin asked breaking the awkward silence.

"Okay." Sesshomaru answered coolly, sitting down on the chair. He noticed Rin was staring at him. "What?" He asked.

"Oh! Ha! You look slightly familiar. Have you ever been to a show before?" Rin asked.

"yeah."

"Have you ever been backstage?"

"yeah."

"Have you met me?"

"No."

"Damn. I SWEAR I have seen you somewhere." Rin said looking at him.

"Can you stop staring at me?" Sesshomaru asked smirking slightly.

"I can stare at you all I frikin want!" Rin said sticking her tong out at him.

"Real mature." Sesshomaru said laughing slightly.

"OH zip it!" Rin said in a child like manner.

Awkward silence filled the air again.

"So….Your famous.?" Sesshomaru said automatically regretting it, because it sounded so stupid….but for some reason she was doing that to him. He couldn't pin point why, but it was almost like she had a spell over him. '_That's stupid. You just met her. And besides she is a famous singer. Se wouldn't have time for me… but god, she looks good right now.' _Sesshomaru thought staring at her.

"Yeah?" Rin said raising an eyebrow at him. "Who is the one staring now?" Rin couldn't help but burst out into laughter. She silenced when the door burst open.

"Uhhh…. Hi? I thought you were hanging with umm… people?" Rin said looking Kohaku in the eye.

"I got bored with them. So… who is this?" Kohaku said giving Sesshomaru a dirty look.

'_So he got bored. Didn't want to see me just to see me. Oh it's so nice knowing I'm choice number two._' Rin thought. "This is Sesshomaru…. He is….Uhhh…." Rin said trying to think of a word.

"A fan." Sesshomaru said answering for Rin, totally saving her butt.

"Yeah, Okay." Kohaku asked sitting next to Rin on the couch, putting her arm around her shoulders.

Something in Sesshomaru felt like getting up and ripping the arm off that boy, but he held in composer.

"Sesshomaru, this is my boyfriend Kohaku. Kohaku, this is Sesshomaru. He is a….fan" Rin said introducing the two boys.

"Well I should get going. Nice to meet you." Sesshomaru said standing up.

"See y!" Kohaku said happily.

Just then Kohaku's cell started to go off and he stood up and answered it walking over to a desk across the room.

Sesshomaru walked out the door and turned to walk down the hall. Kohaku watched through the mirror as Rin ran out the door in the same direction as Sesshomaru. He narrowed his eyes and continued to talk on his pone.

"Oh my gosh! So you just leave?" Rin asked walking up next to him.

"Well I don't think your boyfriend is to found of me." Sesshomaru said smirking down at her.

"Can you blame him?" Rin asked raising an eyebrow at him.

"Oh your too funny." Sesshomaru laughed.

'_Damn, his voice is so sexy_.' Rin thought.

"You made Rin sad. Way to go!" Rin said talking in a third person.

"Sesshomaru is sorry." He said patting the top of her head.

Rin couldn't help but laugh.

"Tell you what. You can text me if you want." Sesshomaru said pulling his cell phone out of his back pocket.

Rin jumped up and down. "I feel so honored!" She said mockingly.

He playfully pushed her forward and laughed. "You're a dork."

"Am I? Am I really a dork?" Rin asked tilting her head to the side a little. Rin pulled her cell phone out and slide it up, opened up her contact list and pushed 'add new'.

Sesshomaru did the same with his cell. They exchanged numbers and walked down the hall into the area where Rin and Sesshomaru first met.

"So can you text?" Rin asked sliding her phone into her back pocket.

"Yeah. You?"

"Duh." Rin said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Oh zip it!" He said mocking her earlier statement.

"OH real…MATURE!" Rin crossed her arms trying hard not to laugh. "Anyways, I'm in town for a few days. Maybe we can hang or something. I don't know I will text you." Rin said smiling at him.

"You do that." Sesshomaru replied. He turned on his heel to walk away before Rin spoke up.

"What no huge goodbye? How fucking rude are you?" Rin said crossing her arms and turning her back to him.

"Aww, if you wanted a hug you could have just asked." Sesshomaru said teasingly.

"Oh nope! To late now." Rin said keeping her position.

Sesshomaru walked over and wrapped his arms around even though she was still standing to her back to him and her arms crossed.

"Aww, thank you!" Rin said giving in.

"Ha." Sesshomaru smiled.

"Bye-Bye Sesshomaru!" Rin said in a child like voice.

"Buh-Bye." He said before walking off.

Rin was left totally happy. She skipped back to her dressing room. Where the happiness faded when she saw Kohaku sitting on the couch playing with his phone.

"Have fun?" He asked in a pissed off tone.

"OH come on. Don't be like that. He was just a fan." Rin said sitting next to Kohaku on the couch getting close to him. She noticed that whatever he was doing on his phone he exited out of when she looked at it.

"yeah. Whatever." Kohaku mumbled.


	2. do you remember?

**Dis: I don't own Inuyasha. :[ now I'm sad. But I do own my characters :**

**S Sesshomaru**

**R Rin**

**SExxSH Sesshomaru**

**XxRIrixX Rin**

Rin rolled her eyes at Kohaku's comment. She was getting sick of all the drama he caused.

"Well, I'm going to go help and Belly with the sound shit." Rin said getting up and she walked out the door. She walked down the hall thinking about Sesshomaru. '_God he has HOT_!' was the first thing to come to Rin's mind. She smiled and found Victoria, Belinda, and Jaken.

"It's RIN!" Belinda said smiling at her.

"Hey." Rin said smiling grabbing onto a heavy box they were all lifting up.

"Sesshomaru leave?" Victoria asked at her.

"Yeah." Rin said in a wine-y voice.

"DUDE! He was totally checking you out." Victoria said laughing.

"Doesn't every guy do that to Rin?" Belinda asked standing up straight and looking over at Rin.

"Way to get her hopes up!" Victoria shouted at her best friend.

"No! I'm fine." Rin said smiling at the three.

"So Jaken. He have a girlfriend?" Belinda asked.

"They just broke up …like….two days ago." Jaken explained.

His ex-girlfriend. What a story. Her name was Kagura. She cheated on him right in front of his face. She was a cold heartless bitch. Nobody really liked her. She never was with Sesshomaru and she was always at a party.

"Ew. I don't want to be the rebound girl." Rin said in disgust.

"Honey, you can get any boy you want." Victoria said looking at her long time friend. "And besides, you have a boyfriend." Victoria added.

Rin let out a sigh and Belinda and Victoria quickly exchanged a worried glance.

"So your going to break up with him?" Belinda asked automatically.

"I NEVER SAID THAT!" Rin shouted.

"Who is your boyfriend?" Jaken asked being nosey.

"His name is Kohaku." Rin said looking at Jaken.

"And he is a jackass." Belinda finished.

"Shut up!" Rin said blankly.

"Well he is…" Victoria finished the subject.

"So Jaken. You have a girlfriend?" Victoria asked.

"Nope." He answered.

"How come?" Belinda asked.

"I don't know." Jaken said shrugging.

Later that night Rin was sitting on her king sized bed in her huge suite. She never really liked the suites. They were always so empty to her. She had everything, and yet she wanted something different. Rin let out a sigh and fell on her back to the bed with her arms stretched out. Kohaku was out at a party again. '_Maybe that is what's missing._' Rin thought to herself. Her boyfriend was missing. God, she would do anything just to be in his arms right now. But she couldn't. That's when Sesshomaru came into her head. '_Ha. I think I will text him._' She smiled her first real smile in hours, as she pulled out her cell phone. She sent him a message saying 'guess who?'

**S the toth fary?**

**R damn. Yer good.**

**S I no. :**

**R wut you doin?**

**S sitin.**

**R ?**

**S thinking**

**R bout wut?**

Rin paused after she sent that. She had a feeling of what he would send back. She smiled. That's all she really wanted. Was to be happy. The only time Rin is truly happy is either on stage singing or when she is with her friends. Kohaku, for some reason, always put her in a bad mood. It was either he was never around, he always left her, or he said something that would just piss her off. She thought about breaking up with him several times but she could never get it to come out of her mouth. Everyone knew he was using her, hell, even Rin knew it but something in her was holding her back.

S you.

-x-x-

Sesshomaru was sitting at his desk with his head down. Why couldn't he get Rin out of his head. He just got out of a relationship that totally sucked so why was he already thinking about another one. '_I'm just going to get screwed over again' _Sesshomaru thought blankly. '_But something about her was just….different.' _He continued to think. He sat up and glanced over at his cell phone. He nearly jumped out of his seat when the screen started to flash and the phone started to vibrate. He picked it up and glanced at the screen: Rin. '_Ha_.' he thought smiling down at the phone. He looked at the phone asking him if he anted to read the message now and of course he pushed the 'yes' button. 'guess who?' the screen read. A few text's later Rin asked what he was doing. '_Sitting, breathing, thinking over you…_' Sesshomaru thought to himself. He would say it. '_Who cares if she has a boyfriend. She didn't look to happy when he came in…._' Sesshomaru then got into thought. '_Why? Why would she be mad that her boyfriend walked in….And if she doesn't like him then why doesn't she just dump him. Who am I kidding….she could get with ANY guy in the world. Why would she pick some random fan she just met….HaHa. A fan. Nothing more, nothing less. Unfortunately_' Sesshomaru looked down at the vibrating phone? That's when Sesshomaru decided to do it… He pushed the 'y' key. Then the 'o' key. And last but not least the 'u' key. She stared at the screen for a good minute before clicking the send button.

-x-x-

Rin smiled down at the screen. '_He's sweet_.' She thought happily. Something she hasn't thought about a guy in a while.

**R yer sweet.**

**S and yer prety**

**R ha. No1 says that 2 me.**

**S :0 not even ur bf?**

**R ……**

**S I stil think ur pretty**

**R thanks.**

**S do u lik ur bf?**

**R yeah. Y?**

**S u don't seem lik it.**

**R so?**

**S -.-**

**R XD**

**S how r u?**

**R ok. Bored. U?**

**S lonely**

**R aw. :[**

**S lol. U hav prety hair.**

**R yer just chop ful of comliments.**

**S hun, I have a hole book full**

**R XD**

**S where u stayin?**

**R STALKER!**

**S ha. Im in a bush outsid ur window.**

**R im in yer fridge**

**S AHHH**

**R you no you lik it.**

**S yeahhhhhh.**

**R :**

**S im scard.**

**R roar. Ima monster. Ima eat you.**

**S be my guest ;**

**R 0o**

**S lmao.**

**R u have aim?**

**S yuuus**

**R sn?**

**S SExxSH**

**Rtalk 2 me on aim. Its faster.**

**S k.**

Rin ran over and grabbed her laptop, growing impatient while it turned on. When it finally did she double clicked on her aim button, bouncing up and down on the bed while it loaded. It signed on and Rin set the laptop at the end of the bed. She let out a sigh as she laid on her stomach. A loud knock on the door took Rin out of her thoughts. "COME IN!" She shouted as she watched the double doors open.

"The Princess is here!" Belinda shouted throwing her arms up in the air trying to make an entrance.

"HaHa!" Rin said in a mocking tone.

"What are you doing?" Belinda asked laying next to Rin and she scooted over.

"talking to Sesshomaru." Rin said with a smile.

"Aww." Belinda said nudging Rin. "I think someone is taking Kohaku's place in your life." Belinda said watching Rin open a new IM box on the computer. She typed his screename in and typed a message.

**XxRirixX: guess who.**

**SExxSH: hi tooth fairy :D**

**XxRirixX: the one and only.**

**SExxSH: if I knock a tooth out right now. Will you apear in my room? **

**XxRirixX: XD**

**SExxSH: im goin to.**

**XxRirixX: NOOOO!**

**SExxSH: you stupid hoe. XD**

**XxRirixX: real……mature.**

**SexxSH: lol. Jk.**

**XxRirixX: riiiiiight.**

**SExxSH: are you implying something?**

**XxRirixX: that im a hoe?**

**SExxSH: I like hoes.**

**XxRirixX: IM NOT A HOE! XD**

**SExxSH: I hate hoes.**

**XxRirixX: XD lol. Funny.**

**SExxSH: what are you doing?**

**XxRirixX: umm nothing really. **

**SExxSH: sounds fun.**

**XxRirixX: oh yeah. So what are you doin tomorrow?**

**SExxSH: depends.**

**XxRirixX: on what?**

**SExxSH: If yer going to ask to do something or not/.**

**XxRirixX: XD oh yer good.**

**SExxSH: I know.**

"Aww." Belinda said nudging Rin.

Rin pushed Belinda and started to blush.

"I think he likes you!" Belinda said smiling at the screen.

"So?" Rin said feeling uncomfortable.

"HA! So long Kohaku!" Belinda shouted.

"SHHH!" Rin said trying to shut her friend up.

Belinda couldn't stop laughing. "Why the hell did you come here anyway?!" Rin asked rolling her eyes at Belinda.

"Why did I come…..OH YEAH! I'm stopping at McDonalds. You want anything?" Belinda asked picking up her car keys.

"Umm?" Rin said thinking. "A wrap I guess." She said shrugging.

"Okay. I will be back in like 10 minutes. Have fun talking to your future boyfriend." And with that Belinda was out the door laughing at her self.

**SExxSH: where did you go? **

**SExxSH: 0**

**XxRirixX: sry. Lol. I noticed something.**

**SExxSH: whattt?**

**XxRirixX: yer sn has sex in it.**

**XxRirixX: XD**

**SExxSH: yer jelous.**

**XxRirixX: psh yeah I am!**

**SExxSH: can I be yer numero uno fan?**

**XxRirixX: you && Belinda can fight over it.**

**SExxSH: psh. That stupid hoe. Takin my numero uno fan spot.**

**XxRirixX: ahahaha. XD**

**SExxSH: numero is a funny word.**

**XxRirixX: lmao.**

**SExxSH: whoa. Im bored.**

**XxRirixX: me too.**

**SExxSH: but if you were here. I wouldn't be bored. ;**

**SExxSH: if you get my drift**

**SExxSH: XD**

**XxRirixX: oh damn. :D**

**SExxSH: sexxx…. :**

**XxRirixX: 0o**

**SExxSH: you know yer thinking about it.**

**XxRirixX: are you a mind reader? **

**XxRirixX:D**

**SExxSH: OH DANG!**

**XxRirixX: WE SHOULD BANG!**

**XxRirixX: jayykayy.**

**XxRirixX: that's what the bf is fer.**

**SExxSH:[ aww.**

**SExxSH: you don't even like him.**

**XxRirixX: YES I DO!**

**SExxSH: …..**

**SExxSH: I don't like liars.**

**XxRirixX: …….. e**

**XxRirixX: silly face.**

**SExxSH: riiiight.**

**XxRirixX: so where you live?**

**SExxSH: STALKER!**

**XxRirixX: im in the fridge.**

**SExxSH: TO THE KITCHEN!**

**XxRirixX: wow.**

Sesshomaru was fighting back the urge to laugh. '_For a famous person, she is a lot cooler then she looks….and she looks pretty damn good' _Sesshomaru thought smiling. Well that was before his door nearly came off the wall and Inuyasha stormed into the room. Sesshomaru quickly typed in 'brb' on the screen and stood up.

"Get the fuck out of here!" Sesshomaru shouted.

"Make me you faggot." Inuyasah spit out.

Sesshomaru grabbed Inuyasha's colar and slamed his back into the wall.

"We both know I could make you." Sesshomaru said raising his fist up.

"Look! I CAME IN HERE FOR SOME GRAPH PAPER! GOD!" Inuyasha said giving in.

Sesshomaru let go and walked over to his desk with Inuyasha behind him. Inuyasha happened to glance at the screen with the IM on it while Sesshomaru was digging through his drawer.

"Who are you talking to?" Inuyasha asked as he watched the IM box keep moving with the screename XxRirixX.

"None of your business." Sesshomaru stated coolly.

**XxRirixX: ohmy gosh.**

**XxRirixX: you left me.**

**XxRirixX: I hate you now.**

**XxRirixX: NEVER TALK TO ME AGAIN!**

**XxRirixX: …**

**XxRirixX: jayykayy**

**XxRirixX: I was just kidding.**

**XxRirixX: AHH! You left!**

**XxRirixX: ima just keep typin till you come**

**XxRirixX: don't make me start singing vannes hudgens**

**XxRirixX: BABY COME BACK…BABY COME BACK TO ME!**

**XxRirixX: IN MY HEART I STILL BELIEVE WE WERE MENT TO BE**

**XxRirixX: TOGETHER SAY WHATEVER IT TAKES!**

**XxRirixX: lmao XD**

**XxRirixX: I met her once.**

**XxRirixX: she is actually quit nice.**

"Ri-Ri?" Inuyasha asked. Sesshomaru stayed silent as he pulled out the graph paper. Inuyasha bent down and started to type.

**SExxSH: this is sesshomarus bro. hi. Who r u?**

**XxRirixX: AHH I DON'T LIKE YOU GO AWAY!**

Just then Sesshomaru turned around and popped on Inuyasha right in the eye.

"Stay out of my business." Sesshomaru said tossing the book of graph paper on Inuyasha.

**SExxSH: sry. I punched him in the eye**

**SExxSH: stupid hoe.**

**XxRirixX: lmao.**

**SExxSH: so?**

**XxRirixX: tomorrow.**

**XxRirixX: im thinking we should hang**

**SExxSH: im thinking about other things ;**

**XxRirixX: 0o**

**SExxSH: lmao. My place okay?**

**XxRirixX: yeah. Were you live?**

**SExxSH: just call me tomorrow.**

**SExxSH: me will explain it.**

**XxRirixX: lol. Im going to a starngers house!**

**XxRirixX: YAY!**

**SExxSH: ; I have some candy. You want some?**

**XxRirixX: XD**

**SExxSH: roar.**

**XxRirixX: ohmygawd. Im sleeeeeppppyyy**

**XxRirixX: im all like z.z.z.z.z.z**

**SExxSH: you stupid hoe.**

**SExxSH: XD**

**XxRirixX: You douche.**

**SExxSH:0**

**XxRirixX: im hittin the hay.**

**SExxSH: now yer a horse?**

**XxRiRixX: STFU! LMFAO!**

**SExxSH: night night.**

**XxRirixX: I will call you tomorrow.**

**XxRirixX: peac eout boii scout.**

**SExxSH: night hoe.**

**XxRirixX: -.-**

**XxRirixX has signed off.**

Rin ate and then laid down. She still couldn't shake that feeling that she meet Sesshomaru from somewhere else. She gave up thinking and let sleep overpower her body.

Dream/flashback.

A tiny girl who looked about 5 or 6 ran across the street after looking both ways and slowed her pace when she reached the other side. She slowly walked up the small flight of steps about ready to fall over, because of lack of air. She lightly knocked on the door and within moments and servant answered and smield down at her.

"Hello Miss. Rin, how may I help you today?" He asked squatting down to her level.

"Is Sesshomaru home?" She asked with a young high voice.

"Yes. You may come in and wait." The servant said gesturing for her to come in.

Rin stepped in and smiled at the young boy who came running down the hall.

End dream/flashback

Rin sat up in her sleep. "OH MY GOD!" She shouted jumping up and getting tangled in the sheets. She ended up falling down at the edge of the bed after triping trying to get up. She looked at the clock in front of her. It read 12:18am. She quickly grabbed the phone next to the clock and called Sesshomaru. He answered on the 4th ring.

"Wow. Pretty literal when you mean 'tomorrow'"

"OH MY GOD! I MISSED YOU! HOW ARE YOU!?" Rin practically shouted.

"Umm. Wow. You saw me like 8 hours ago?" Sesshomaru said not knowing what she was talking about.

"AH! You don't remember do you?" Rin asked as she tried her hardest to fight back tears. Tears of loss, tears of happiness, tears of pain.

"Remember what?" Sesshomaru asked quizzically.

Rin growled for his stupidity.

"How long have you lived in your house?" Rin asked trying to think of a way to tell him.

"I'm at my dad's house? Rin, calm down? Just tell me why?" Sesshomaru asked trying to get her to calm down.

"Okay. Okay. Okay!" Rin said to herself. "Think back to when you were like 6 or 7." Rin said trying to get him to remember.

Then the phone went silent. Neither of them said a word. Sesshomaru tried his hardest. And that is when it hit him.

"No way." He mumbled.

"Way…" Rin said almost laughing a pitiful laugh in spite of herself.

"Do you still remember where my dad's house is?" He asked looking out his window at his empty dark street.

"I think so. I will be there in like 15 minutes." Rin said, and with that the line went dead.

Sesshomaru walked down stairs in a black t-shirt and his bright blue boxers. He opened the front door and sat on the front step to sit down and wait. '_No way. No FUCKIN way_.' Sesshomaru began to think.

-x-x-

Rin ran down the hotel hall way in her pajamas and black adidas sandals, with her car keys in hand. She was growing impatient with the elevator. '_can this thing go any fuckin faster?_' Rin thought angry. When she finaly reached the lobby she ran out into the back parking lot and go into her bright red Honda civic. That was her touring car. Her real cars were at home in California. Pulling out of the parking lot, suddenly everything around her became familiar. As she drove down the city street everything started to come back to her. She was speeding until she turned into her old subdivision and drove down the main strip of road. The farther back you got the bigger the houses got. She then turned off the main strip and turned onto a quieter street. '_Wow. This subdivision looks at lot creepier at night then it does during the day…or at least what I can remember_.' Rin thought to herself. She then turned onto one more street and about 12 houses down was Sesshomaru's fathers house. Rin was driving slow looking at all the old houses and she nearly stopped at her old house. When her parents and brother died Rin lived with her Aunt and Uncle until the whole incident with her disappearing. She then sped up a little and stopped at the curb of Sesshomaru's old house. She took a deep breath and opened her car door. She fixed her bag on her shoulder and looked up at the big house.

"Still the same as I remember." Rin said walking through the front yard. Sesshomaru smiled at her waiting for her to get closer before he stood up. '_God, she looks good. Even in pajama's' _Sesshomaru thought to himself, as he watched her walk up to him. Rin walked in-between two cars in the driveway in front of the steps and ran up them. Sesshomaru stood up but nearly fell back down when Rin hugged him.

"Oh my god. I missed you!" Rin said crying. Sesshomaru slowly wrapped his arms around her waist and hugged her tight.

"I missed you too Rin. I missed you too." He said into her ear.

Inuyasha couldn't believe his eyes. He was already awake when he heard the front door close so he decided to follow who ever when outside and it turned out to be Sesshomaru. Inuyasha watched the red car pull up and the one and only Rin get out. He nearly passed out. '_What the hell is SHE of all people doing here. She is famous!?!?!_' So many questions ran through Inuyasha's thick skull, especially when she started to cry when she gave Sesshomaru a hug.


	3. One thing led to another

**AN: sorry about the hold up. The holidays can be a busy time. Ugh. Anyways. This chapter is actually one of my favorites. :D**

**DIS: I don't own Inuyasha :[ but I do own my own characters :D**

**PS: I kinda use some words a lot like actually and nearly. XD my baddd. Im still working on all that.**

Rin pulled back. She still couldn't get over it. She picked her bag up after dropping it to give Sesshomaru a hug.

"Nothing really changed I can see" Rin said looking up at the big house. She started to laugh.

"What?" Sesshomaru asked smiling at his life long friend.

"I always thought your house was some sort of like huge mansion…." Rin said smiling at him.

"Yeah, so?" Sesshomaru asked not getting where she was going.

"Well, my house is just as big, if not bigger." Rin said smiling at him. "Now are you going to let me in? Or are we just going to stand out here in the cold?" Rin said raising an eyebrow at him.

"My, My. You're bossy." He said turning to open the door.

-x-x-

Inuyasha quickly ran down the hall to hide. Knowing Sesshomaru, if he got caught spying on him, his whole face would be bruised and not just his eye.

-x-x-

"Wow. It still looks the same. God, your dad needs to mix it up a little." Rin said looking around.

Sesshomaru smirked. Rin wandered down the hall looking at practically everything giving Sesshomaru enough time to look her over. She was wearing long black pajama pants that covered her white socks and black sandals. Her shirt was lime green with black writing on it for a charity she sang for. She had on a black unzipped zip up hoodie jacket over the shirt and her hair was pulled back into a high pony tail.

"You sleep with makeup on?" Sesshomaru asked breaking the silence. Rin turned around and started laugh as quietly as she could.

"God, you're a dork." Rin said finally after laughing. "And yes, I sleep with it on."

"Excuse me, oh great one." He said walking up to her.

She spun around to look at him. "I think we need to talk." Rin said her face going straight.

"Yeah…." Sesshomaru's voice trailed off.

Rin seemed to remember everything because she was heading to the kitchen and she knew where she was going.

"I thought you were in the fridge?" Sesshomaru asked as he watched her walk over to it and open it.

"I have magical telepathic powers." Rin said laughing.

-x-x-

Inuyasha slowly and quietly as he could poked his head out into the main hallway and he could see Sesshomaru walking into the kitchen. Slowly Inuyasha inched his way over to the kitchen to hear better. He squatted down in the corner where the opening for the kitchen and the hall met.

-x-x-

"By the way, since when have you had a brother?" Rin asked grabbing a bottle of water and closing the fridge making the kitchen go dark once again. Sesshomaru walked over and turned the lights on but dimmed them slightly to make sure nobody would wake up.

"Oh Sesshomaru. Dimming the lights on me? Never knew you felt that way!" Rin said teasingly.

Sesshomaru just smirked and looked off to the side, which Rin couldn't help but laugh.

"Okay. So. Hi. How are you?" Rin said sitting down at a small round table, which obviously wasn't there to eat but only to sit for a few minutes. Sesshomaru followed and sat across from her at the table.

"Are these real?" Rin asked pointing to the bowl of fruit in front of her.

"yeah…" Sesshomaru said giving her that are-you-dumb-look. Rin gave him a playful glare as she grabbed a red apple on top.

Sesshomaru let out a sigh. "You look good Rin." He said smiling at her. His smile grew when he noticed her cheeks go a slight shade of red.

"So do you…."Rin said spiting out a small chunk of apple on the table. She picked it up and ate it again, using her sleeve to wipe the area on the table down.

"Ew." Sesshomaru said blankly.

"5-Second rule." Rin said laughing. Once she stopped silence filled the air. And oh how Rin hated silence. Being a musician that was the last thing she wanted in her life.

"So what happen to you?" Sesshomaru asked lowering his voice.

Rin looked down at the apple with a bite in it in her hands.

"I…Uhhh….I kinda don't know." Rin said looking him in the eye. Sesshomaru could easily read her eyes. They were filled with pain and sorrow. "I just blacked out one day and then I woke up at an foster home. And I couldn't remember a thing!" Rin said she put her head down and started to cry.

"It's okay Rin." Sesshomaru said looking over at her. '_Well what am I supposed to do?_' Sesshomaru thought to himself. He really didn't know what to do. He just met his life long friend after years apart and she just burst out crying…

'_Okay Rin. COOL IT! Just get over it. You have cried over this for too long. It's done. It's over with. Just get over it_!' A voice inside Rin's head screamed at her.

She raised her head and wiped her eyes. "Sorry." She said smiling a little.

"It's fine." Sesshomaru said looking at the apple in her hands. That's when his flashback hit him.

A tiny Rin set the red crayon down and held up her picture. "MY APPLE IS BETTER THEN YOURS!" She shouted at him. His was better of course, but they still argued over it. Sesshomaru set the brown crayon down which he used to make the stem and picked up the green one. Rin's picture of an apple was a red circle with a red line coming out the top. Sesshomaru couldn't help himself, he started to laugh. Rin stuck her tong out at him and frowned.

"Hey Rin?" Sesshomaru said finally looking her in the eye with a small smile.

"What?"

"You want to color?" He asked standing up.

Rin burst into laughter. "You're so stupid!" She said getting up and standing next to him.

"Right…" Sesshomaru said lightly pushing her. Rin took a step off to the side trying to regain her balance. She stuck her tong out at him and walked out the opening and into the hallway.

Inuyasha tried not to move. He knew if Rin was coming out so would Sesshomaru. And the last thing he needed was another black eye. So he tried to stay unnoticed and as still as humanly possible.

Sesshomaru looked at Rin's back, which lead to his eyes traveling down her back.

"Quit staring." Rin said slightly laughing.

"I am not!" Sesshomaru protested.

"Yes you are."

"How would you know?"

Rin spun around. "Umm. Honey…every guy who walks behind me ends up staring at my ass." She said poking his chest. Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow at her. Rin smiled back and walked into one of the living rooms.

"I will be right back." Sesshomaru said disappearing down the hall to go get some paper and crayons, leaving Rin to sit in the room by herself. She sat down on the floor sitting criss-cross style. She set her bag down next to her and looked around the room. The room was silent, which made Rin uncomfortable, and that is why she jumped when 'Sexy Back' by Justin Timberlake filled the air. She picked up her bag and started to dig through it. She found it and pushed a button making the phone go one speaker. Rin always put her phone on speaker. It never really bothered her.

"OH MY GOD! WHERE ARE YOU!?" Belinda nearly shouted into the phone. Rin quickly turned down the volume on her phone and picked it set it back down on the floor.

"I'm out."

"Where?"

"Out"

"NO FUCKIN WAY! ARE YOU…."

"EW! NO!"

"Then where are you?"

With that Rin pushed the 'end' button on her phone and sliding it shut.

"Who was that?" Sesshomaru asked walking back into the room with a box of crayons and paper.

"Belinda."

"She scares me. NO offense."

"Guess what?"

"What?"

"She writes most of my songs." Rin said slightly laughing. Sesshomaru just stared at her. "Yeah, I'm not very good at it. So she takes my situations and writes a song to them, and I tweak them up." Rin explained.

"Never would have guessed." Sesshomaru said sitting down on the floor across from Rin, setting the crayons and paper down on the coffee table in front of them.

"My apple will be better then your apple." Rin said picking up the box and grabbing a red crayon.

"Don't get too cocky." Sesshomaru said smirking at her.

"Ima have every right to gloat." Rin said. Sesshomaru noted the bad grammar use and figured it was something her and her friends made up.

"So what did I miss over….like…. A lot of years?" Rin asked as she began to draw the outline of her apple, really thick.

"Umm. I have a brother?" Sesshomaru said trying to think of something interesting that happened to him.

"OH YEAH! Tell me about him. What's his name?" Rin asked as she started to lightly color in the apple she drew.

"Umm. He's annoying. I wish he was dead. And I think that about sums it up."

Rin started to laugh. "You're so mean!" She said looking up at him. He shrugged.

"What else?" Rin asked looking back down to the apple. "OH! You went all emo on my ass." Rin said smiling.

"You went all punk on mine." He said looking at her with a raised eyebrow and a smirk. She returned it and set the red crayon down.

"By the way, I have a few compliments my self. Since you seem to have a book of them," Rin stated randomly. "One, your makeup looked pretty hot today. Two, your boxers are pretty snazzy. And Three. You're just flat out hot." Rin said laughing as she fell over.

"OH you don't know how many time's I've heard that last one. But thank you. You're pretty damn hot your self." He said gabbing the green crayon to finish up his apple with a little leaf.

"OH dang!" Rin said picking up the brown for the stem.

"May apple is better." Sesshomaru said leaning back against the couch behind him.

"Umm. NO. I think mine is!" Rin said picking up her piece of paper and shoving it in his face. "Or how about this. Let's make your 'brother' the judge. I think I might go wake him up!" Rin said jumping up and taking off.

"OH NO YOU DON'T!" Sesshomaru running after her.

Right before she hit the stairs, Sesshomaru wrapped his arms around her waist and picked her up off the ground. Rin covered her mouth with both of her hands to shut herself up from laughing un-controllably.

"PUT ME DOWN!" Rin whispered rather loud.

"Make me." Sesshomaru quietly replied. She smiled and dug her nails into his wrist. He set her down and she took off again.

"You little bitch!" Sesshomaru said smiling as he ran after her. This time she didn't even try to go upstairs but instead she ran into the kitchen. A decision she regretted when Sesshomaru had her cornered. A large breakfast bar/island was in the middle of them so either way Rin ran Sesshomaru could easily get her. One way led into a dining room and the other one the hallway. But while Rin was thinking of a way to escape Sesshomaru ran over to her without her barley even noticing. "Got you!" She said putting his hands on her shoulders.

"OH my god. Want to play tag outback?" Rin asked smiling.

"….Tag your it." Sesshomaru lightly pushed her and ran out the back door.

"HEY!" Rin shouted and followed him to the back yard.

Inuyasha slowly moved to under a small table that was up against the wall in the hallway. The opening for the living room was right next to him so he could easily hear everything that was going on. When he heard Sesshomaru's remark about him he almost gave away his cover but slowly regained his composure. A few minutes later he heard his 'label' brought up again and nearly jumped when Rin came running out into the hallway. He almost jumped again when Sesshomaru picked her up. That was so unlike him. In fact, everything he was saying tonight was so unlike him. It was weird. Almost like she had a spell on him, and was slowly melting his older brothers ice cold heart.

Rin eventually caught up with Sesshomaru, and jumped on his back. "BOO!" She said laughing.

'_She has a cute laugh._' Sesshomaru thought smiling at the fact she was still on his back. Rin slid off and ran away. Sesshomaru turned around and chanced after her. She was laughing no stop. It was one of the best days Sesshomaru has had in a while, but little did he know it was going to get better and better with every passing minute. He caught up with Rin and tackled her to the ground playfully with him, but not hard enough to hurt her. Rin was on her back and Sesshomaru was almost on top of her, their faces nearly inches apart.

'_WHOA! His eyes are GORGEOUS!_' Rin thought as she got lost in them. She was smiling up at him.

"What?" He asked in a husky voice that sent chills up Rin's spine. Her smile turned more wicked.

"Are you going to give me something to sing about or not?" Rin asked. '_I DID NOT JUST SAY THAT!_' she thought eagerly. She wasn't upset that she said it, it as just she never really said that. Especially to strange emo boys whom she just meet several hours ago.

Sesshomaru took that as his cue and went in for the kill. Her lips were hot against his. After about a minute Sesshomaru lightly licked Rin's bottom lip begging for an entrance which she gladly gave him. Sesshomaru put his hands on Rin's waist and rolled over on his back not letting go of her, and most of all not departing mouths. '_God she tastes good.' _He thought happily. He took advantage of it and explored every part of her mouth. '_Whoa! Good kisser much?_' Rin thought using all her energy to fight back the small laugh building up inside her.

Inuyasha heard the back door click shut and crawled out from his hiding spot. He stood in the hallway for a minute thinking of a next move, and that's when it hit him. He would go out the front door and quietly make his way to the back. And that's just what he did. He quickly but quietly ran around the side of the large house and slowed once he was almost in the back. He stood next to a bush trying to blend in, which worked pretty good since it was night time. He froze when he saw Sesshomaru kiss Rin. He didn't know what to do or even think. _'WHOA!!!!!!!!!!!_' After a few minutes Inuyasha decided that he had seen enough of the two making out on the lawn and decided to go back and that's when he lost his balance and fell back into the large bush causing many twigs to snap and make a loud sound. '_FUCK!_' Inuyasha thought as he tried his best to get out of the bush and get the hell out of there before Sesshomaru caught him.

Rin swore she was in heaven, that is until she heard a bunch of cracking sounds and a large boom. She jumped, pulling back from Sesshomaru. "What was that?" She quickly and quietly asked. She rolled off of him and let him get up. He could tell she was really creped out, and he was concerned for her safety. He walked over to the side of the house with Rin attached to his arm. Sesshomaru saw someone about to take of and run so took off too, leaving Rin standing there ready to have a heart attack.

Inuyasha ran and took off for dear life, but of course Sesshomaru caught him and tackled him so hard to the ground in knocked the wind out of him. Sesshomaru got a look at his face and realized it was Inuyasha. OH now he was even more mad.

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING!?" Sesshomaru asked raising a fist ready punch him in the other eye.

"G-Get Off." Inuyasha stuttered quietly. It was hard to breathe for him, let alone talk.

Sesshomaru couldn't take it anymore. He was so pissed off and it needed to go somewhere, so as usual he took it out on Inuyasha. He punched Inuyasha not in the eye but instead the cheek. Sesshomaru got up and grabbed onto Inuyasha up by the collar of his shirt and picked him up right off the ground.

"You stay out of my fuckin business." Sesshomaru said sternly. He tossed Inuyasha off to the side, letting him his the hard ground.

Rin ran up and attached herself onto Sesshomaru' arm again. "Sorry." Sesshomaru said putting his arm around Rin's waist

"Who was that?" Rin asked looking back at the figure slowly trying to get up.

"My annoying, idiotic brother." Sesshomaru said in an obviously annoyed voice. Rin gasped. '_oh my god!_' she thought. She then pushed back from him and was about to walk over to his brother.

"That was so mean!" She said bending down next to Inuyasha. "Hi. I'm Rin. Are you okay?" Rin asked.

'_God he ALWAYS gets the fucking attention_!' Sesshomaru thought pissed off.

Rin helped Inuyasha up and they walked to the front door where a light was, and Rin got a good look at his face. "Ow. Damn. Sesshomaru, you're so fuckin mean!" Rin said.

"Yeah…Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha added knowing his brother wouldn't punch him with Rin right there.

With that Inuyasha turned and quietly opened the front door and walked in with Rin behind him and Sesshomaru behind her. Sesshomaru quietly closed the door and narrowed his eyes at Inuyasha.

"To the kitchen!" Rin said leading the way, because after all she had been in the house many times. She flipped on a light and turned around to Inuyasha.

"WHOA!" She nearly shouted once she got a good look at his face in the light.

"Holy shit, Sesshomaru. You popped him a few good ones." Rin said putting her hand on Inuyasha's chin and turned his head. He yanked back and took a step backwards, which was a bad mood when Sesshomaru grabbed the front of Inuyasha's collar and slammed his back against the wall. Rin couldn't help but jump. '_Wow. Violent much?_' she thought.

"So how long were you spying?" Sesshomaru asked sternly.

"I heard someone go outside so I went to see what it was. That's it!" Inuyasha lied. He was never a very good liar.

"You're lying." Sesshomaru said obviously not falling for Inuyasha's story. He pushed down on the collar making it hard for Inuyasha to breathe.

"Sesshomaru! Let him go." Rin said with a serious face. Sesshomaru sent one last death glare to Inuyasha before letting go of his grip letting Inuyasha stumble to get his balance back.

Sesshomaru let out a sigh and walked away down the hall and started up the stairs.

"Sorry" Rin mouthed as she ran after Sesshomaru. She reached him about half way up the stairs.

"Where are you going?" She asked in a whisper.

"My room."

"…."

"What?" He asked as he reached the top and looked down at Rin who was two steps away from him. He raised an eyebrow.

'_WHOA! What to do. What to do?_' Rin thought quickly and then it came to her.

"Whatever you say." She replied slowly walking up the last two and stood next to him with a wicked smile on her face. 'Ha.' Sesshomaru thought returning the smirk. He looked away and walked down the upstairs hallway to his 'room'. Because technically this wasn't his house. He had his own pent-house apartment but he was helping his dad with the family business, so he just decided to stay a few nights.

Rin followed him down the hallway to the double French doors. He opened one and stepped off to the side to let Rin in first.

"Oh! You're such a gentleman." Rin said sarcastically. Sesshomaru smiled and just pushed her forward lightly. She stumbled in laughing. "Whoa. Nice room." Rin said looking around at all the red wood dressers and the large king sized bed in the middle. He had a desk off to the side and a large door which Rin guessed led to the bathroom. And another set of double doors, she guessed it was a closet.

Sesshomaru closed the door quietly behind him and walked next to Rin, and poked her in the side of the stomach making her jump and squeal. He started to laugh as he poked her again. She started to laugh and jump around.

"NO! STOP!" She said laughing as she tried to run away from him. He grabbed her arm and swung her down on the bed and put his arms on either side of her. "You're mean." Rin said laughing lightly.

"You know it." Sesshomaru said and with that he kissed her.

'_oh god…._' Rin thought closing her eyes and giving into the kiss.

-x-x-

Kagome sat up in her new queen sized bed and yawned. She stretched and slowly brought her legs to the edge of the bed. She looked over at the clock on the side of the bed. She could never figure out why, but she could never sleep in. She always naturally got up around the same time every morning. 6:30am.She looked over at her cell phone, which was sitting next to her on the nightstand. She picked it up and flipped open the screen. '_12 missed calls? From who?_' Kagome thought to herself as she checked them. '_Inuyasha. Inuyasha. Inuyasha. Inuyasha. Inuyasha. Inuyasha. Inuyasha. Inuyasha. Inuyasha. Inuyasha. Inuyasha. God Damn boy._' Kagome thought as she read off the name in her head. She sighed and pushed the talk button as the screen went to a phone going up and it said: calling Inuyasha.

Inuyasha felt his pants vibrating and he quickly pulled his phone out. The screen said: Kagome and he quickly opened the phone, putting it up to his ear. "God. Do you ever answer your fucking phone?" Inuyasha asked rudely.

"What did you want Inuyasha. It's 6 in the morning."

"Yeah yeah. You will never guess who is over at my house. Right now"

"Who?" Kagome asked getting slightly irritated.

"Okay. You know Rin. From the band Red Alert? Or something like that?" Inuyasha asked explained slowly putting his head out into the hallway to see if it was clear, and went back into his room, softly closing the door behind him.

"No way. I don't believe you." Kagome said crossing her arms on the other end of the phone.

"I swear to fucking god. She is. And this is the part you are not going to believe. Her and Sesshomaru were making out last night."

"NO WAY!" Kagome practically shouted covering her mouth afterwards. It was a hard thing to believe.

"I swear on my fucking life. They were. Sesshomaru caught me though….." Inuyasha's voice trailed off a little. Kagome let out a sigh. "Inuyasha, how bad is it this time?" Kagome asked rolling her eyes.

"……two black eyes. And a pretty bruised cheek." Inuyasha.

"Holy shit, Inuyasha! You must have really pissed him off. Gosh…" Kagome said concerned.

"Yeah. But whatever. I will live. Now get your ass over here. Now!" Inuyasha said walking into his bathroom and looking in the mirror. It wasn't as bad as it sounded.

"Okay. Okay. I will be there in a few minutes." And with that, Kagome slammed the phone shut and threw it on the bed. She ran to her closet and pulled out a random outfit. It was a lime green shirt with a hot pink cami under it. She threw on a pair of ripped up jeans and ran to her bathroom. She brushed her teeth and brushed her already straight hair. She mentally tanked god, that she was having a great hair day. She picked up her purse and grabbed her cell phone. She put on a pair of hot white flip flops with hot pink dots all over them to match the cami. She grabbed her car keys to a red Acura RSX. She set her bag down on the passenger seat and started up the car. She turned out of her subdivision and took the 15 minute drive to Inuyasha's subdivision. About a minute she pulled up into the wrap around drive-way and turned off her car. She stepped out and closed the car door behind her. She walked up the steps and Inuyasha opened the door letting her in.

"Okay. Rule number one. Don't scream."

"Shut up. I don't need rules." Kagome said lightly laughing as she used her body weight to push him over.

"Just walk." Inuyasha said stepping behind her and pushing her towards the kitchen.

-x-x-

Rin woke up with a smile on her face. She looked around, and she was still in Sesshomaru's bedroom. She sat up and looked around. She sat up pushing the blanket down revealing her zip up hoodie and shirt. (ha. Had you going there.) She stood up on the bed and jumped her way down. '_Where is Sesshomaru?_' Rin thought looking around. Then Rin remembered last nights events. Her and Sesshomaru made out for quiet a while. And then they talked. And Rin fell asleep up against him. She was glad Sesshomaru wasn't in the room with her to see the blush form on her face. '_God. He is just so…..irresistible._' Rin thought as Sesshomaru came back to mind. Rin walked to the bathroom and looked in the mirror. '_Eh. I don't look that bad_.' She thought fixing her hair a little. She used Sesshomaru brush and walked out of the room. She knew her way around. So it wasn't that hard to find the kitchen from the second story in some random hallway.

When she got to the kitchen she found Sesshomaru sitting at the breakfast bar with a newspaper in front of him. At the small table Rin and Sesshomaru were at last night was a man who looked very similar sat with a different section of the newspaper. Sesshomaru was in the bright boxers from last night but this time with a white tank top. Rin walked in with a smile.

"Oh my god. Someone call 911. Sesshomaru is wearing the color white." Rin said sarcastically walking in. Sesshomaru looked back at her with a glare. And the man who looked similar to Sesshomaru put down the newspaper and started to laugh.

"Morning to you too." Sesshomaru said turning back to the newspaper.

"Well somebody isn't a morning person." Rin said walking to the other side of the breakfast bar and standing to look him in the eye. He looked up and met eyes with her and she had to look away. It was almost hypnotizing to her. She turned her gaze over to the man who looked similar.

"HI!" She shouted when she remembered who he was. Of course, he was Sesshomaru's dad, Inutaishou.

"Hello Rin." He said coolly. Rin walked over to the table and sat across from him, in the same spot as before. "So how have you been?" She asked obviously excited.

"Good. And yourself?" He asked setting down the newspaper and taking a sip of his coffee.

"I'm great!" Rin said smiling as she played with the end of her sleeve of her sweater.

"So how is the big life?" Inutaishou asked leaning back slightly.

"Oh you know. Concerts. Record deals. Music awards. The usual." Rin said easily.

"Sounds exciting." Inutaishou said picking up his paper again.

"I suppose it can be at times." Rin said as she slugged down in the chair, to the point where her head was almost on the seat. Rin just plopped on the floor. Nobody really seemed to care. She was a child at heart. And everyone knew it. So nobody bothered to stop her stupid-ity. Rin slid on the floor over towards an empty area.

"Hey Sesshomaru. What if I didn't have legs?" She asked as she looked at the different view at everything.

"Then you would need a wheel-chair" Sesshomaru said never letting his eyes leave the newspaper.

"What if all the wheel-chair's in the world were gone?" Rin said smiling a little.

"Then life would be pretty damn tuff for you." With that being said Inutaishou let out a small chuckle.

"I am going to sing a song about wheel chairs one day. And I swear it will be number one on the billboard list." Rin said sliding over to another empty spot.

"You can telling your self that." Sesshomaru said taking a sip of coffee.

"I swear it will be all like…wheeeeel chaiiiirrrrrssss…..are for….people…who cant walk that goooooooooood" Rin started putting the words to a random melody that came at the top of her head.

"I would buy it." Inutaishou said chuckling again.

"HA!" Rin started to laugh.

And that is when Kagome walked in with Inuyasha right behind her.

"Hello Kagome." Inutaishou said not once looking up from the news paper.

Kagome looked over on the floor to a girl with black hair that had bright red tips and a black hoodie and pajama pants. She was on the floor laughing hard. Kagome looked back at Inuyasha who just shrugged.

"Rin. It seems your show got a great review." Inutaishou said reading the section about the concert from the previous day.

"W-Well…..that's….fantastic!" Rin said still laughing about the wheel chair song.

About a minute later Rin calmed down. "Okay……okay…..I think I'm good" Rin said slowly standing up. "It's all good in the hood." She added putting her head down on the breakfast bar next to Sesshomaru and started to laugh.

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes in a sarcastic manner with a tiny smirk and patted her back.

Kagome was standing with Inuyasha in the actual kitchen part with Inuyasha across from her.

Rin stood up straight and pushed the air out of her face.

"I swear. I'm good this time!" Rin shouted. Sesshomaru stopped patting her back and turned the page in the newspaper. "Hey. Later do you want to come with me back to the hotel, and then from there to…well I don't know where, but I'm sure we can think of something." Rin asked jumping up on the granite breakfast bar and looking at Sesshomaru.

"Who's going?" He asked setting the newspaper down and looking at Rin.

"Uhhh. Me. Victoria. Belinda. Maybe Kohaku. I don't know about him. He is impossible to get a hold of. Uhhh. I think that is it? I don't know." Rin said trying to think of who was originally supposed to come.

"Hey. Where is my bag?" Rin asked looking around.

"I moved it up in my room."

Rin got up and walked out of the kitchen, and down the hallway. She was going to go get her phone and see who really was coming.

Rin pushed open the door to Sesshomaru bedroom and walked in looking around for her bag. She found it on top of one of his dressers and walked over to it. She dug threw it until she pulled her phone out. She walked over to the bed and sat down. She pushed the number 3 key on her phone and the screen said: calling tori.

"Hello?"

"Hey. Who is all coming today?"

"Who ever feels like it I guess. I don't know why?"

"Because I'm bringing Sesshomaru. And I'm trying to figure out who else is coming."

"Oh I see. OH! Can you ask Sesshomaru to bring his one friend?"

"What one friend?"

"You know. The short one. He was there yesterday…"

"OH! Him? Why?" Rin asked.

"Because he is cool. Me and Belinda were talking to him yesterday and we actually had someone to talk to. Since your always busy or something." Victoria stated.

"I am not….okay well I am at times. But god if you wanted to talk you should have just said something." Rin said falling back on the bed.

"Right. Anyways. Just ask if he can come."

"Sure thing."

"So Belly tells me you….were hanging with Sesshomaru…..all night?" Victoria asked. Rin could tell she had a smile on and Rin couldn't' help but have one either.

"Before you go skipping to conclusions nothing big happened."

-x-x-

Sesshomaru set the newspaper down and stood up to go upstairs and et ready for whatever he was doing today. Rin didn't really make that clear, other then the fact she wanted him to come. As he left and walked up the stairs, the closer he got to his room the clearer Rin's conversation was getting.

"Before you go skipping to conclusions nothing big happened." Sesshomaru paused just outside his cracked open door. Eavesdropping never killed anyone, right?

-x-x-

"So you guys didn't-"

"Uhhh. No."

"I see……"

"I'm serious. We made out that's about it."

"HA! I KNEW SOMETHING WAS GOING TO HAPPEN!" Victoria shouted causing Rin to take the phone away from her ear for a second.

"Wow. Screaming. Ear Drums. Help."

"HA! What about Kohaku?"

"What about Kohaku?"

"Well he is your boyfriend dumbass."

"I'm aware that he is my boyfriend. But I meant why bring him up? Really?"

"I don't know….maybe because you are CHEATING ON HIM!"

"I'm not cheating…..am I?"

"Umm darling. Yes. Yes you are."

"Aw. See now I feel bad."

"Well do you like Sesshomaru?"

"Very."

"Then break up with Kohaku."

"But I like Kohaku too."

"Ugh. Why must you make this so difficult for yourself?"

"Okay, well the thing is. I really like Kohaku. But like he is NEVER around. And he is constantly drinking or smoking. And then he is all like 'yeah well im going to go hang with so and so' and im like who the fuck is that? But I just let him go. And then that day when Sesshomaru was in my dressing room and Kohaku was like mad at me. I don't know."

"Then why are you going out with him still?"

"I don't know. Well when he is sober and we are alone oh my god, he is like the sweetest thing to walk to earth."

"Since when is he sober?"

"Exactly…..well he's god in bed…" Rin started to chuckle.

"EW! Don't need to know how good your boyfriend is in bed!" Rin started to laugh.

"I thought you would like to know." Rin said smiling. "Anyways."

"What about Sesshomaru?"

"That one is a long story. Because like when I was….psh 7 maybe. I don't know but he lived like down the street from me. So he was my best friend as a kid. But then the whole aunt and uncle trying to abandon me thing. And like I didn't realize it was him until last night. And I don't know. One thing led to another. I don't know. But OH MY GOD. He is he hot or is he hot."

"I will admit he was pretty damn fine." Rin started to laugh again.

"I told you so. But like whoa." Both Victoria and Rin started to laugh.

"So any who."

-beep beep beep-

Rin let out a sigh. "Guess who is calling me."

"Kohaku?"

"Yeah. Perfect timing. He is going to be like where are you?"

"So be like I'm at this really hot emo guys house. Where are you?"

"He would kill me."

"HA! DO IT!"

"Just hold on."

"Okay."

-switch lines-

"Hello?" Rin asked closing her eyes.

"Hey babe. Where are you? Your car isn't at the hotel anymore."

"Yeah."

"So where are you?"

"At a friends house."

"Who's?" Kohaku asked his voice getting more pissed off.

"Umm… Sesshomaru's…."

"WHAT THE FUCK!?"

"Can you stop yelling please?" Rin asked quietly.

"WHY THE HELL ARE YOU THERE. YOU SPENT THE FUCKING NIGHT THERE?"

"Like you would know where I spent the night. You spend your nights in a different girls bed every night and your getting on my case because I'm staying with a life long friend for a day?"

"LIFE LONG?! YEAH RIGHT! YOU MET HIM FOR LIKE 5 MINUTES."

"Umm. Wrong. I actually have known him all my life." Rin said pleading her case.

"Are you fuckin serious?" Kohaku said. Rin could just tell he was ready to blow. And she was really in no mood to put up with it.

"You know what. When you calm down. Call me. Okay? Until then don't dare talk to me." Rin said calmly and she pushed the button to switch her back to Tori

-switch back-

"He threw a fit"

"Shocker."

"He was like… your spending the night at some fucking strangers house. And I told him that he spends his nights in random chicks beds and he like didn't even bother to plead a case." Rin's eyes started to water.

"Darling. He isn't worth your time. He really isn't." Tori said trying to get her friend to realize how sucky this boy really is.

"Yeah… I will call you right back." Rin said.

"Okay." Rin slid the phone shut and throw it on the ground. A tear fell down her cheek. She was sick of putting up with Kohaku. And how he would get mad at every little thing she did. But he could go shot someone and act like its alright. And all the drinking and non stop smoking. She hated it. She never liked smoking and a FEW drinks never hurt anyone. But why keep going if you are already wasted. It's stupid in Rin's mind. She wanted to break up with him. Many times. But she could never get a sentence to form whenever she tried to say it to Kohaku. It wasn't really her style.

Sesshomaru took the time to softly knock on the door. Rin wiped her tear stained cheeks and sat up. "Come in…" Rin said falling back again on the bed. Sesshomaru slowly opened the door and stepped in quietly closing it behind him.

"Are you okay?" He asked. This was the perfect timing. He could step in and be the hero.

"Yeah. I'm fine…" Rin's voice trailed off. Sesshomaru walked over and sat criss-cross style on the bed next to Rin. "You don't look okay." Sesshomaru said looking down at Rin's form.

"It's just….my boyfriend is like doing all this stupid ass shit. Like, know he is cheating on me. He drinks and smokes twenty four seven. And all that" Rin explained.

'BINGO!' Sesshomaru thought and he laid down next to Rin, staring up at the ceiling.

-x-x-

"Wow. Your weren't kidding." Kagome said looking over at Inuyasha.

"I told you!" It said poking Kagome's arm several times. "Hey dad. What was Rin laughing about earlier?" Inuyasha asked looking at his dad.

"Ha. About wheel chairs I think."

Kagome and Inuyasha exchanged a dumbfounded glance and looked back at Inuyasha's father.

"Hey leave her alone. She never had a normal child-hood. So what if it is a little late?" Inutaishou stated.


End file.
